


[PodFic] All in a Day

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Download Available, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic created from the story All in a Day by Chappysmom. This podfic contains either sound effects and also another version with music inserted.</p><p>"Oddly enough, it seemed like this time, Sherlock had been kidnapped for no other reason than to pressure John. In other words, this had nothing to do with him. Really, this on top of the blow to the head was enough to make him dizzy." - Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] All in a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All in a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391756) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> I have made sure that the volume shouldn't hurt anyone when it comes to the sound effects and the music. I also limited edited out any fuzzy noises so it should be safe. Please enjoy and leave comments or responses to both the author Chappysmom and the Reader WinterKoala.
> 
> My tumblr account is http://winterkoaladreams.tumblr.com/ if you like to follow to see when there are updates. I do warn I sometimes rant and rave like a lunatic.

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

Please leave comments for the author and the reader. 
  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRSHFOOTVOeUEzM1E/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 13.6 MB | **Duration:** 14 min 50 Sec|Google Drive
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRZWZkUnNSUWR2emc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 20.2 MB | **Duration:** 22 min 06 Sec|Google Drive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2troi6jix82ldg8/All_in_a_Day.mp3) | **Size:** 13.6 MB | **Duration:** 14 min 50 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5urdxy77588zmp2/%5BMusic%5D_All_in_a_Day.mp3) | **Size:** 13.6 MB | **Duration:** 14 min 50 Sec| Mediafire



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[All in a Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391756)  
---|---


End file.
